1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a portable computer and more specifically, to a portable computer with a rotary positioning structure.
2. Related Art
In the current market, a high-class notebook computer or tablet personal computer usually has a dual pivot structure. In this type of the computer, one pivot structure allows the LCD display to be turned about X-axis relative to the base member of the computer. The other pivot structure allows the LCD display to be turned about a Y-axis relative to the base member of the computer.
Some commercially available dual pivot structure type notebook computers and tablet PCs have no positioning means to prevent movement of the LCD display relative to the base member accidentally. In other words, when opened the LCD display, the LCD display may move relative to the base member in the undesired direction. More particularly, if the LCD display is not locked and prohibited from rotary motion in horizontal direction, the LCD will be rotated horizontally when touched by the user accidentally.
Furthermore, there are dual pivot structure type notebook computers and tablet PCs with a positioning structure, wherein the positioning structure includes two swivel hooks or stop members for engaging a respective retaining hole at each of the two opposite lateral sides of the LCD display to prohibit rotation of the LCD display relative to the base member. When the user want to rotate the LCD display relative to the base member, the user must use two hands to disengage the swivel hooks or stop members from the respective retaining holes of the LCD display, so that the LCD display can be rotated horizontally relative to the base member. However, this positioning structure is not a perfect design because the user must use two hands to disengage the swivel hooks or stop members from the retaining holes of the LCD display when wishing to rotate the LCD display horizontally.